Show me Forever
by Dana.and.me
Summary: FABERRY. SUPERNATURAL. She needs to feed on human blood to survive and for centuries it was never a big problem. So... why she cant drain the life of this little brunette? Especially when she is begging for it...
1. What took you so long?

There was a time when I searched for peace in the midst of eternity. Now I resign myself to walk on the sidewalks while I try to absorb the changes of this "new world". A world that waits for no one. A world that condemns people to accelerate their lives toward nothingness.

Today it's cold. Well, at least that's what I can tell when I look around for an almost infinite cluster of people in coats and gloves.

For my part is a bit ironic to be wearing a coat, but would attract much attention if I did not use.

Yeah I do not feel cold.

Not a bit.

In fact, centuries ago I stopped feeling much.

This may seem somewhat depressing or oppressive, but I do not care.

I wished it. I searched for it. And now ... I have to accept what I have become.

A freak trapped for eternity. A somewhat soulless. A somewhat lifeless.

Something hideous and bloodthirsty.

I do not like to hunt, but I need it more than you can imagine. Through the years I tried to survive in other ways, but realistically speaking ... is impossible.

It is something that is totally out of my control.

My creator once told me that through hunting we feel connected to what we were. That is when we feel our victim's life flowing through blood for us, when we feel their hearts beating desperately ... and just like that ... we are able to feel life returning to our bodies.

For a moment at least ...

Then comes the regret, despair, disgust ... At least for me.

It's a damned endless cycle. And every night I repeat this curse.

Feed me. Delight me. Feel alive. And then die again.

Who will be my victim today? Whose life will I'll destroy? Who will it make me feel the warmth of a heart beating only to then be abandoned at some deserted alley ... a body cold and lifeless ... just like mine.  
Tonight I decided to wait on one of the subway stations.

And do not wait long ...

Yes .. one of the amenities of living in New York City is just having a menu of options to find a lowly mortal unaware that apparently does not give a shit for life itself.

I mean, where else a human being with some judgment will walk the 3 am alone on the subway, and if that was not enough, still sitting and waiting for the train at a station that is empty?

If that person is not considered suicide so I honestly do not know which category it fits ... because even a schizophrenic would be more careful...

I walk towards my victim. A small brunette. I doubt she has enough blood to quench my thirst. I probably need to find another victim after but anyway she is in the wrong place at the wrong time ...

I approach cautiously.

I have to admit it... she is a bit too pretty for her own good.

I must be extremely masochistic, by saying that for a moment it made me happy. Later, of course, that will make me feel guilty enough.

But what can I do? I like pretty girls. If the only way I feel alive is by sucking someone's life, then I prefer to be a beautiful girl that bring me those seconds of happiness.

Besides it is easier to seduce someone who I really feel attracted to than using my powers to get what I want.

Not that I'm not attractive. Actually I have full confidence in my physical appearance. Judging by all those who've been ... well, I can say that they really liked what they saw.

But .. wait a minute ...

Is she crying?

I can see the tears flow down her cheeks. The tiny body shaking slightly due to irregular breathing. She's sniffling softly.

Had I not absolutely sure that I do not have a heart I'd be pretty worried about my mental health, because this strange feeling that rushed through my cold and lifeless body may not have been what I think was ...

And without realizing it, I'm beside her now.

She smells like strawberries and rain.

I can not explain, but I feel strange.

I lean towards the girl ...

My alleged victim ...

I will not give her any choice. When her eyes meet mine she will not be able to resist ... without any effort I will have in my arms and she will be mine. Mine... to lead to untimely death.

Then she looks at me. Her brown eyes are warm and welcoming.

The words come out of my mouth before I can stop them.

- Who are you?

She wipes away some tears with her hands. The chocolate brown eyes hold me captive. She forces a smile as more tears fall down her eyes. She sniffs a bit, but when she finally speaks her voice sounds firm.

- What took you so long?

I get no reaction at all when she throws herself into my arms sobbing and begging.

- Please kill me.

...

**Plz sorry for my english. I´m trying my best but plz feel free to correct me.**

**So... if you like plz let know...I need to know it to keep it going.**

**see you guys until then.**


	2. Killing me softly

Could someone explain what the hell is wrong with me?

Yes, because there is definitely something wrong here. Starting with the small brunette, still alive by the way, hanging on my neck ... literally.

What happened? Oh yes ... she threw herself into my arms, begging to kill her. In centuries this was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Do not get me wrong ... but for my vampire instincts, a beautiful woman, in my arms offering herself, thus by definition, is very sexy and indescribably _"bitelicious"..._

And that's exactly what makes me even more confused...

_"besides being extremely angry and incredibly frustrated."_

Obviously you are wondering, why?

_I'll tell you why ..._

Beeeecause _**that**_ would be just yet another reason for _**her**_ to be _**dead **_right now instead of _**sobbing **_on my shoulder.

Okay. I lost my mind for a few seconds, but what I not understand is why I still did not accomplish her wish?

Why I have not yet claimed the life she gave me with such determination?

Our embrace already lasted more than five minutes. She sobbed softly on my shoulder, while the only thing I can do is hold that, small and frail, body the gentlest as possible.

She moves away a bit and look at me again, eyes slightly swollen. She grabs my shoulder with one hand, while the other removes the strands of her brown hair that covered her neck. She raises her chin and tilts her face to the side, exposing a gorgeous, tanned and warm skin.

I swallow hard.

Remember what I said about being sexy? Yes... _she's doing it __again_**_._**

Only, this time, I lowered my mouth to the delicate column of the brunette´s throat ... and flicked the tip of my tongue over the sensitive skin... before I whispered next to her ear.

- You really want to die this much?

I can feel the shiver, but something tells me that is not fear that she is feeling.

- P- please. - she begs.

I start to kissing hard. Sucking. Tasting. Preparing myself for shove my fangs into her soft skin ... and then... I hear a moan.

- My name is Rachel...

Damn. Damn. Damn. What the hell is wrong with me.

Rachel lies sitting on the floor by the force of my push.

- What the hell is wrong with you? - I yell at the girl on the floor.

I mean, _I know something's wrong with me_, but definitely what bothers me the most, is the eagerness with which this girl have that I take her life!

- Do you think you're making things easier for me while you behaving this way? Did you think I like the idea of killing someone? What do you have in that head of yours? What the hell happened to you that you wanted so badly to disappear from this world? _And how do you know what the fuck am I?_

Rachel stares at me... shrunken at the ground.

- I'm sorry ... - is almost a whisper.

_Oh... is that what she´s says?_

I grab her by the shoulders and lift her up, until she´s able to look at my eyes.

- I'll drink your blood until you be dried ... You will feel the terror of having no escape. You will feel the immeasurable pain... ripping your hearth, while I´ll be devouring all life that exists in your body.

Our faces are millimeters away. There´s already tears in Rachel's eyes.

- Is that what you want? - My voice is almost a growl when I speak.

- I lost my Dads ... my voice ... I lost everything ... I'm alone ... I'm lost ... I can not stand it ... I just want to die ...

_Oh .. I see. That´s the reason..._

I drop the girl and she could barely stand.

Even sobbing and sniffling she continues with a shaky voice.

- A few nights ago I saw you here in this same place. I did not know you were in that moment. I mean, you seemed to be ... kissing that woman ... but then I realized ... I realized when she ... and you left her body in that seat ... - The brunette pointed to the same place, where before, she was sitting waiting. - I came home that night very scared. I never imagined ... someone like you could exist ... I thought ... I did not believe and I told myself that everything had not passed a mistake ... that I had not actually seen what I thought I had seen ... I could not sleep that night ... - The brunette makes a small pause to wipe her eyes. - The next day was my birthday ... my parents would come to New York to celebrate the day with me, because I was selfish enough to not want to go back to Lima ... they were traveling by car because Dad hates airplanes and my Daddy would not force him to travel under the influence of sleeping pills again ... their car collided with a truck in Comlumbia ... They died instantly ... - The tears streamed down her face, her sobs became almost impossible to understand what she was saying. - And I just received the news later that morning ... on the morning of my birthday ... they were everything to me. Even when I lost my voice... I cant sing anymore but ... they still supported my dream ... they still believed that I was going to recover ... that one day I'll be a star on Broadway ... I can not ... That hurts too much ...

I heard what she had to say and when it appeared that she had finished, I turn my back to the girl and started to walk away. I think she realized my intentions, because I had barely taken three steps, when I felt a tug on my forearm.

- I´ve been waiting for you since that day ... and if you not do it... I'll have to throw myself in front of the next train ...

I widened my eyes to the girl in front of me.

- You have been here every night for almost two weeks? But why? If you want to die so hard you could just jump from somewhere... Why must to be me to do it?

She seemed lost in thought.

- She died with a kiss ... in your arms ... she died while you was holding her close. You were with her till the end ... and I dont wanna die alone ...

For centuries I wander through this world. I've seen so many things ... and I used to think I had  
lost any trace of humanity in me. Until this small, annoying and completely lost, brunette appeared on my way.

I took her in my arms and held her close.

- You're not alone anymore.

And I kissed her.

...

**I would like to tks to 9292010, .oO, Phen Name, Shawson, crzy4anime, roch3lla, 're prettyy ahhmazing and especially to seyan ,your comment inspired me to write today. thank you all. **

**Plz let me know if you like it.**


	3. Hookup

My heart wants to rip my chest and give up all the pain when she takes me in her arms and kisses me. She holds me so tight and close... is almost... no... it's so ironic how I never felt so safe in my whole life, when I feel right now, completely surrendered in her arms. The arms of a stranger. The arms of a vampire.

I have never been hold like this before. But also, I have never been kissed by a woman before... and suddenly, I could not imagine a better way to die... with a kiss.

She is so pretty. Probably the prettiest girl I've ever met.

I'm starting to feel a little dizzy... I think she is doing this to me... maybe is the way I'm suposed to feel... I think I'm going to lose my consciousness any minute by now... at least my last memory from this life will be her soft and perfect lips against mine.

- Tell me your name...please... - it's all I can say. it's all I need to know.

- Quinn... that´s my birth name...Quinn Fabray.

Her voice is barely a whisper in my ear... and then I decide to look into those gorgeous hazel eyes for the last time, before I bury my hands in her golden hair, holding her still, and kiss her again... a deep and intense goodbye kiss.

The last thing I hear is her moaning ... so everything became darkness.

...

_Oh... I'm so hookup..._

_Totally hookup._.. and that´s explain why I've have carried home this little and unique brunette´s.

She _fainted after _give me one of those kisses that turn your legs into jelly.

Yeah. I know... you're thinking that is a overstated way to describe a kiss but... _believe me._.. I have centuries of experience... that was a damn good kiss.

I lie her down in my bed.

Yeahhhhh I can have a bed, can't I? For that matter, got a nice three bedroom at Upper East Side in Manhattan... is it good enough for you? I'm maybe be a low profile vampire, but I'm still a uptown girl...fact. I need comfort.

So... I got Rachel on my bed and thousands of thoughts on my mind, and I'm afraid that, some of them are not so quite pure or naive.

I just have to decided what to do with this unexpected gift that was granted to me.

Yes, because she´s precious to me now. I dare to say that she´s more precious to me then myself.

_Yeap. I'm totally hookup._

...

Death is so cozy. So warm and nice. Or this is because I died by her hands... her fangs... whatever...

I switch my body position´s and realise that is something wrong... wait...not something... someone. Someone is holding me. Quinn is holding me! I'm in a bed... and judging by the events before... this it's _her_bed!

Oh my God.

She does not killed me.

She betrayed me.

- I can't believe you! - I screamed aloud.

That's makes the gorgeous vampire resting by my side, jump out off the bed almost immediatly.

- What?! Rachel?!

God. How can I be furious with her and still be able to think she´s look so cute with her hair so mess out like this.

- You betrayed me! You didn't killed me! Why?

What was that? For a moment I could see sadness in those hazel eyes.

- You betrayed me... you're supposed to _"drink my blood until I'd be dried",_are not you?

Quinn blinks continuously.

- What? I... I did not agree with any...

- I can't believe you! - I start to walk around the bedroom...a very luxurious bedroom about the way. - You took advantage of my grief...

_Wait... where's my grief? _I mean... my fathers died and I regret that but does not hurt like before... that excruciating pain that leave me no hope... is gone.

- What have you done with my grief? - I accused her.

She looks a little guilty.

- I took away...

- You took... away?

- Yes.

I sit down on the bed.

- Oh, my God... you put a spell on me.

And then she starts to laugh.

- I should have imagined that you're a drama queen... all those memories about Broadway...

I gasp.

- Memories? My memories? What do you know about my memories?

Now I'm really angry. She looks worried.

- I kind of had no choice about it... In order to take away your pain... I kind of had to created one conection with you.

She moves in my direction sitting on the bed by my side.

- I did not kill you... I could not... not after...

- So, you fell sorry for me...

She takes my hands.

- No! Rachel look at me, please.

I can resist to her... she definitely put a spell on me.

- I have a offer to you...

I dont speak so she says.

- You will not be alone anymore... and I will take care of you... if you stay... if you join me...

- I dont understand...

Quinn bites her lip.

- I want you stay with me... forever.

- Oh. My. God... - It is all I can say.


	4. You should know

**I would like to thank all the Followers and Favorites. Really makes me very happy. But Ialso like to hear more about your opnions about the fic. So how about some reviews? You guys opnion is important... this way, I can keep the story in an interesting way. So hope see you soon. ;D**

There are a few things you need to know about vampires.

1. We drink blood. Human blood. It's not that we're not trying to be nice or something... is just the way it is buddy... so...I'm sorry, but there's not "soy milk" here baby. Needs to be human blood.

2. You'll not recognize us on street. We look exactly like you... Ok... not me ... I'm naturally dazzling. Well, my point is... no immortal stunning beauty if not exist natural's beauty before, okay?

3. Some of us have super powers. Not the X-men kind of super powers, but those usual vampire's powers... plus some magick...but you really need to know how and when to do it... because usually you need to do a conection... and you'll certainly not wanna be connecting with any one.

and...

4. We fall in love very, very fast... and almost every time this happens lasts forever.

So... that's the the reason why I can tell you for sure that although Rachel is now rambling on for maybe fifteen minutes, all I can imagine is how will be adorable hear Rachel's madly ramble for all eternity...

In fact, I never met someone who could ramble like this... I'm starting to worry... I mean... she needs to breathe, right?

- ...I already told you how this whole situation is completly insane? Hours ago I was looking forward to you to kill me and now you want to me live forever? Madness! This is all madness! Mainly because I have all reasons to want to be death... oh for god's sake... My dads died a few days ago and I dont have grief! It's gone! That is completely unacceptable! And... and a gorgeous vampire... who's supposedly should kill me... now is giving me those feelings...

_Wait a minute...Feelings? She said feelings?_

-... and... _I'm Vegan!_ I'll not feeding myself with blood!

I have not used none of mine powers on that. No charmed... for sure. If she's feeling something is because she really feeling something..._wow._ That's feel good.

- Rach...

- Don't call me Rach! I don't want to you call me Rach! Stop doing this! Don't look at me like this! You're confusing me!

- But I'm not doing anything... I'm just looking at you...

- _Exactly!_ Don't look at me. Your damn hazel eyes are making my heart turns violently inside of my chest...

Ops... Rachel covers her mouth with her hand. She's blushing deeply now and I can't hide my grin.

- Look... I know this is to much... but you don't need to answer now, right? I want to you to want this as well.

I can't resist to touch her. I start to approach her slowly and then I put my hand on her face... she's so soft... my fingers keep on stroking her cheeks up and down. She shivers a little.

- You're so beautifull Rach...

She close her eyes.

- So...beautifull... and I want you so bad...

I kiss her again. I can hear her hearth speeding. So tempting. So good. She's giving herself to me. I saw her memories. She never felt this way before. Her hearth never beat this fast... and her body never heat this way for no one... I saw it. There was always loneliness, only her dads, nobody else. And then she's got sick and her voice... her dreams... everything was gone.

_I can bring it back, my love... I can heal you... you will sing again... I want hear your beautiful voice for all eternity..._

- Stop it !

She pushed me away. I take a minute to notice she's crying.

- Don't you dare to give me hope again. Don't you dare to play with my dreams...  
Don't show me how miserable my live is... don't promise me things you can't fulfill.

- I didn't mean to..

- NO! Leave me alone!

She runs out of the bedroom and minutes after that I hear the front door closing with a bang.

All the reason tells me to let her go. To let her be.

- Rachel!

...but run after her.


	5. Sunlight and bites

** Hello, sorry taking so long. Hope you like it. Review.  
I want to thanks to RottenWonderland for help me with my english.**

* * *

I run away, far away from all those promises, far away from her.

I really don't remember how I got out of the building so fast but suddenly I was in the middle of street breathless with a broken heart.

I dried the tears from my face. Why are my tears still falling anyway?

"I can bring it back, my love. I can heal you. You will sing again. I want hear your beautiful voice for all eternity…"

I still could hear it in my mind.

Her sweet voice promising me everything I've always wanted, but I couldn't, not again, I couldn't allow myself to have this kind of hope again.

I was walking around aimlessly. I didn't notice him or where I was until it was to late.

"Hey, babydoll. What you doing in a place like this?" ,This brought me back to reality. I was a girl in an alley all by herself, in a damn creepy alley.

His voice reached my ears again.

"You're a pretty girl, babydoll."

I turn around to find him standing in front of me. Shit. He's big, scary, and disgusting.

He grabbed my chin and the next thing I felt was my head crushed against the wall behind me.  
He held my body against the wall with his own while his hands caught my thighs trying to open them with his strength.

No, oh God, not this way. Raped by a pervert in a dirty alley, please no.

"Quinn, I'm sorry."

And just like that I fell on my knees. My eyes flew open and I saw her, my beautiful and shining knight, in all her glory. She was holding my aggressor against the opposite wall of the alley, her hand clutching tight at his throat.

"Stay away from her," she growled.

The man tried to reach her hands but she was holding him tight.

"F-fuck you bicth."

"Sure."

And when I heard a crack. He was gone. She let his body fall.

I'm waiting for her to turn around and look at me, but she does nothing but stand there.

The sun was up on the sky now. I look at Quinn again.

"Oh my God...you're burning your arm! You need to get out of the sunlight!"

Our eyes meet and she looked so worried, so vulnerable.

"Are you hurt?" She asks me.

"Quinn! It doesn't matter! You're the one that's burning! Please come on. Stay out of the sunlight."

She puts a few strands of my hair behind my ear.

"You're all that matters to me," I could see the pain in her eyes. "Don't run away from me again."

I can't take this.

I grab her by the shoulders. Her skin is injured and the burning is increasing. I keep leading her with me walking through the alley until find out a door. Without thinking I kick the door with all my strength and thrown Quinn down inside the empty build. No sunlight. She was save.

"Quinn, let me take a look on your arm, please."

"It's fine, I'm gonna be fine, it's nothing."

"You barely can stay standing, Quinn. I'm not a fool! The sunlight hurts you, right?"

She nods.

"Not normally, but I used magick to find you, and I didn't feed myself properly so…"

Quinn kneels. My heart ached more and more as I stared at the vampire knelt before me. She seemed weaker.

"I shouldn't have. I'm so stupid."

But then I realized.

I kneel in front of Quinn

"You'll feed yourself now, Quinn. You'll drink from me."

Her hazel eyes shut briefly.

"I won't do that."

"Yes, you will. I want you to, Quinn."

"Don't keep saying such things. Don't talk like this, please Rachel."

I noticed the way she had closed her hands into fists. The blonde was fragile and weak. Even her breathing was slow. She was panting.

She needs blood. Now.

"I want to you to feed on me, Quinn," I got close to her and whispered. "I want to feel your fangs going deep on me, Quinn. Sucking my blood while you become powerful. It makes me feel so good."

One moan and she finds herself in Quinn's arms. The vampire held her tightly. Her hungry eyes telling Rachel that there was no turning back. The brunette held her gaze.  
"Do it. Take me now. Make me yours."

So, just like that, Quinn pressed her nose into Rachel's neck. She started to kiss her, and lick her.

"Mine."

"Yes, I'm yours, Quinn. Take me.

What at first was a concern for the blonde's life became something more.

Something that Rachel could not control.

She had appealed to the visible attraction that the vampire had for her, but now the words coming out of her mouth were words of desire, she wanted it, she craved it.

By Rachel's words Quinn shoved her teeth into the brunette's fragile neck, sucking her.

Rachel on the other hand couldn't feel the pain. She moaned deeply. She couldn't remember feeling anything this good in her entire life.

She tangled her hands in blonde hair and pulled her closer. Suddenly she found herself on the ground with Quinn resting on top of her between her legs. She was getting aroused. So aroused that could control herself anymore and she start to rock her hips with the blonde's.

Everything was going to fast.

Everything was starting to blur.

Everything was colder.

Everything was getting dark.

The last thing she heard was Quinn's sweet voice screaming her name.

"Rachel?! _RACHEL DON'T!_"


	6. The Gift

**_Tks for all Favs and FF._**

_AN. Note: the italic for - the other me lines._

Corrections by:RottenWonderland

* * *

_"Oh, you're really in trouble, girl."_

I could hear it, I could see it, but I could not believe it. I was face to face with myself, a very depraved version of myself to be honest.

The woman in front of me, I mean the other me that was in front of me (yes, it will start to get messy.) had a mocking smile on her-on my face. Damn you know what I mean by now.

Her hair was loose and wavy, her eye makeup was dark, and honestly, I never imagined myself wearing a corset with this black leather pants and long boots. She really looked like one of those "Mistress-perv-girl" or one of those '50Shades of Grey' types of girls.

God, I'm shocked.

_"Do not think too much, my dear. You can get us both in trouble that way." _

She, or I mean, the other me told me, this is getting really confusing and annoying.

_"Is it possible that you find so difficult to discern who I am and who you are?" _She was mocking me. Am I really this annoying?  
_  
_"Who the fuck are you, and why are you me?"

Now I'm going to put order to this pointed at my chest and said.

_"I am you, you idiot. A part of you that got stronger to keep you alive and then come here to beat your ass, apparently. At least that's what she said she wanted to me to do with you."_  
_  
_"She? Who is she?"

For the first time I look around me. I was in a dark and cold room. I think I could hear something dripping somewhere around.

Besides me and the other me, I just notice a figure of someone. I cannot see who it is.

"You got stronger?"The other me looked at me as if looking for a person with mental problems. I know this because I've done this look before! It is my look after all!  
_  
"Really, have you forgotten the little show you just did? Bite me, Quinn! Drink Me, Quinn! Take me and make me yours, Quinn! I will die but who cares, Quinn! I guess she was not too pleased with the outcome of your actions. "_

Ok now the memories were coming back. Quinn's voice screaming my name, the despair of her tone, and then all was cold and dark for a moment. Until I felt this tug on my stomach and that decreased the cold, not much, but enough that I could hear someone calling me.

"Oh, my God. I turned into a vampire? A depraved vampire! Oh, God! Quinn! Is she mad with me? Did I hurt her? Is she okay?"

_"How is it possible that she is so desperate to save someone as obtuse as you?"_

The other me came closer. I could see her eyes, my eyes, changed color from brown to a rich golden.

_"Oh, she was really mad with you at first, but then she realized what had happened. Well, now I believe she's very concerned. But you know? I could make it better. I could give her what she's craving for. I could take control. Things would be much more interesting, don't you think?"_

Her gaze was deep and her lips looked so tasty. I wanted to prove them.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

The other me growled with impatience, but walked away immediately. I blinked. What the hell was that? What the hell was she doing with me? I looked around and finally I could see a shadow of a person approaching. The other me did not look too happy. The shadow took shape and my heart skipped a beat when I recognized Quinn walking in my direction.

She was so beautiful. How is this possible? How could she be more beautiful?Quinn grabbed the other me by the arm.  
_  
_"YOU HAVE ALREADY SERVED YOUR PURPOSE, GO AWAY!" Quinn was really angry.

I cannot follow the interaction between the other me and Quinn.

"What happened? I died? Someone can explain this to me?" I think I'm getting dizzy.

Quinn is immediately in front of me. She looks concerned. The other me approaches and raises my chin. She looks at Quinn, apparently asking permission.

_"This is not real. We are on your mind. You almost died, Rachel and Quinn is not very happy to have almost caused your death. She used the connection she has with you to create me and keep you alive. She," the other me pointed to Quinn who was now sitting behind her. "Is a copy, a dash of the true Quinn, who now lives in you, to protect you from me."_

"Protect me from you?"  
_  
_The other me smiled mischievously.  
_  
"I want to take control, Rachel. I'm stronger than you and I want to own your will. I'm a little part of you that has proved the power that Quinn has to offer. I can corrupt you. I can take away what she most loves about you, and she did not want me to take control. So she sent a guardian, to protect you from me. You will feel stronger and you will notice some changes in you", Her smile faded. "Something was returned to you, Rachel. All because you and Quinn are bound to each other, she gave you a gift Rachel. But I want to take this gift from you."_

I look for hazel eyes of my guardian, a copy of my Quinn who will live in my mind.  
_  
"You can not touch her."_

Okay, so I don't need to talk to the other me know what I'm thinking. It's kind of logical.  
_  
_My guardian Quinn looks around. Is she blushing? Oh my God.  
_  
"She can also hear your thoughts."_

"And now you tell me!?"  
_  
_Okay, so with my impure thoughts with my imaginary Quinn, are not private. GREAT.  
_  
"It was funny."_

"Okay. So since I cannot enjoy my own imagination! When can I leave?"  
_  
"You're the boss, Rach. This is still your mind...for now."_

My guardian Quinn moves quickly and grabs the other me by the throat. She looks at me and I can see the fire in her hazel eyes."Wake up, now." My guardian commanded me._  
_  
"Rachel?" I hear her voice beside me. She is anxious. I can feel it.

"Quinn," I try to open my eyes. "How long?"

"Two days."

"I'm sorry, Quinn." I look around. My eyes hurt a little. I'm in her room. Where else would I be? Beside me a support with what I imagine is serum and also another blood bag. She arranged me a blood transfusion. "You didn't change me?"

She touched my face. Her fingers traced my cheeks.

"I couldn't. I wanted to, but I couldn't. You are so precious, Rachel. I couldn't take that away from you. Especially now." She looked away.

I could feel that there was something more. I could feel her fear. Was it her fear of losing me?

"What did you do Quinn?" The words of the other me repeated in my mind. "What gift have you given me? Was because of it that you no longer want me by your side?"

She took my face in her hands, her lips millimeters from mine.

"You must want it, Rach. I don't want you to accept it because you had no other option. I want you, Rachel. I want you so bad, but if you had a choice. Would you want me?"

"I don't understand. What other choice do I have?"_  
_  
She moves away from me. I try to get out of bed. It's useless. I can't support my body properly. Seeing her walk away annoys me. What does she mean by all this?She saved me by deepening the connection we have. She created a part of me that grew stronger.

_"I'm stronger than you and I want to own your wills."_

She gave me a gift, something that my other me wanted to take away for me.

_"I can corrupt you. I can take away what she loves most about you."_

The other me want to take power.

_"I'm a little part of you that has proved the power that Quinn has to offer."_

Was it because she did not want me to choose? She wants to corrupt my choices. What she does not want me to choose?

_"Something was returned to you."_

Oh my God.

I search Quinn's eyes. She has her back to me, looking out the window with a sad, thoughtful look on her face.

Then the truth hits me. I know what happened I know what the other me wants to hide away from my knowledge. I know why Quinn couldn't change me.  
_  
"I can bring it back, my love. I can heal you. You will sing again. I want to hear your beautiful voice for all eternity."_

"My voice. You gave me back my voice."The sad look in those hazel eyes confirms what I just said.


	7. Torn

Sorry took so long. I had no time to correct this chapter plz forgive any mistakes.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the dressing room counter, her legs shaking on in air. She was looking at her reflex, however there's not a simple reflex of herself that she was facing at. It was Her. Her little tormentor. The other Me.

"You know, YOU can be a real bitch sometimes.", She told to the other imaginary version of herself.

_"Wow, that's hurt.", _The other Me pretends to be offended.

"Oh.", She is so fake when she's pretending. The real Rachel thought. I'm so much better acting than her! How could that be?

_"You're boring me. And for the record, I'm better then you when I'M acting."_

"Stop picking MY THOUGHTS!"

_"They're also MINE, asshole!_

They have been like this a quite some time. Had been a month since the day Quinn _"save her life"_, gave back her voice and left this inconvenient copy of Rachel's own ego inside of her. At the beginning she had been quiet, sometimes showing herself in Rachel's dreams or making her appearing on the mirror, right behind the brunette's reflected image. "You creepy bitch!", Rachel screamed at bathroom the first time this happened. She only had the time to look at the grin in the Other Me face before she disappear. But that was just the start, Rachel did not notice until the dreams became more frequent and more intense, until, on a beautiful afternoon, a week ago The Other Me just show herself in the real world, in broad daylight, sitting on the couch across the living room, like she was her fucking freaking twin.

Quinn didn't know. She couldn't know. Rachel wouldn't tell her. Never. She was so worried, so freaking out about be seeing and talking with herself like she was talking to a rather person, than she just thought that Quinn could think she was getting nut.

And also because things between them were no right. She could tell, when the blonde was near her she looked far away, lost in her own thoughts, and as the days passed the vampire spent more time out of home, away from her. Yes, they were living together since that day. Quinn refused to let Rachel go, and for the matter, Rachel didn't want to go, but the thing didn't work out like she thought it would. The brunette was alone, and ironically enough, only with The Other Me for company.

But she still is Rachel Berry, and Rachel Berry don't give up so easily. She find herself a audition, her first audition since her illness. She got so excited, so proud, she even spoke Quinn about it. The vampire smiled and promised be there for support her.

Rachel look at her phone once more.

_"She doesn't come. Get over it.",_ The Other Me speaks, sitting on the chair in the other side of the dressing room.

"Shut Up, BitchMe."

The Other Me rises a eyebrow.

_"I like it. BitchMe suits me better. Yeah, I got myself a nickname."_ , she grins and Rachel can't believe she's really happy about it. _"You got yourself a deal. You call me BitchMe and I can call you LoserMe. God, I really should been in charge on high school, things had been totally different back then."_

Rachel puts down the paper with the lines she supposed to memorize and roll her eyes to her imaginary copy. Suddenly, she feel the other presence in the room, a blonde with hazel eyes is standing by her side. The Other Me (BitchMe if you like it), shifts on the chair at the sight of the blonde.

"You brought this to yourself. Don't blame me.". Rachel tells to her copy.

The blonde behind her wasn't _her blonde_. This Quinn wasn't the real vampire, she was just an imaginary Quinn, a guardian of Rachel's sanity, if you prefer. Every time the BitchMe got out of control, the guardian appears.

_"You make me do this! You know it!",_ The Other Me accuses her.

This time is Rachel's turn to grin. A real wide grin. Yeah, the BitchMe was right, she totally did it.

As her interactions with The Other Me growing stronger, became more and more obvious for Rachel that her blonde guardian will only shows up when her imaginary copy was gotcha on the wrong track. So even knowing the danger behind her actions, she always led them conversations to the point when the blonde needs to interfere.

_"She will go away when I leave, smart ass! So YOU will be ALONE again."_

'Oh, I hate her for know me better'. Rachel thinks, and watches the evil smirked spreading on her copy's face, while her guardian Quinn grabs her by her arm. The imaginary blondee don't look happy, in fact, every time Rachel sees her, she looks more concerned.

"You shouldn't keep doing this, you know.", The blonde says to the brunette.

"Yeah, I know.", Rachel answers her. "But I miss your face so much."

Rachel hears a knock at the dressing room door. "Berry, you're the next! Hurry up."

"I'm sorry.", She hears her blonde guardian says before disappear taking Rachel's imaginary copy with her.

Rachel takes her phone from her pocket and check her messages. She got a new one from Quinn, _her real Quinn_.

**Sorry. I won't be there.**

Rachel's heart drops. Deep inside, she knew. She knew Quinn wouldn't come. The vampire intentions had become clear. Rachel was not important. Maybe Quinn regretted for save her, for been connected with her, a human, an inconvenient one whom threw herself at her arms at a subway. Rachel was called again; she left the dressing room for her audition.

...

"What a hell are you doing, Fabray?", a sexy Latin woman asks to the blonde vampire.

"I can't go, San.", Quinn has trying to keep her voice firm. "If I get any closer of her, I'll lose it, and I can't do this to her, not without her consent."

Santana Lopez is more than a friend to Quinn. The blonde was her creator. Santana was the only one she had given the immortal life.

A long time ago, Quinn have found the Latin girl almost dead at the bay by the beach. She was a shipwreck's surviver.

In those days, Quinn barely could stand the loneliness. She thought that she could find in Santana a mate. And for fifty years they fool themselves to believing that it was true, until Santana found Brittany. Quinn knew in that moment that her partner look into those lovely blue eyes, that Britt and San were meant to be together. And she let her go.

"From what you told me, it would not be without her consent, Q."

"No. San, she is confused. I can feel her feelings. Every time we're together is like my mind drain her thoughts and I feel that little monster that I put inside her head gets stronger. I can't trust her feeling anymore."

"Quinn, you need stop to doing this. That girl, Rachel, and you share a deep connection. She got a piece of you mind inside of her own mind! You know how she feels about you. What more you need to know? She can be the one, Quinn. You told me, you had a strong feeling when you meet her at the subway! For God's sake, Q. You didn't killed her! That's mean something! Instead you brought her to your apartment, and since then, you barely can spend a minute without be by her side! You told me, be away from her is killing you. What are you waiting for?"

Quinn stands and closes the window. Soon will get dark. Rachel should be home any time by now. Santana watches her creator fighting with her feelings for this girl, and it hurts her. She really wanted help her.

"She will change you know?" The Latin girl tells Quinn. "If you keeping doing this to Rachel, that thing on her head will take control, and she will be feeling your needs, your vampire needs, but she would not understand what's happening. Quinn she will feel the need of feed herself with blood, she will crave for it. She will lose her mind."

Quinn looks so broken. Santana got up from her chair and crossed the room, closing the distance between them. She holds her creator and former lover tight.

"I love you know that?"

Quinn lay her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I love you too, San."

"I should have known that.", Rachel was standing by the door frame. Tears falling from her eyes. The pain, Rachel's pain, crosses through Quinn's chest. The brunette doesn't wait for an answer or any explication, she just run. Quinn tries to go after her, but Santana grab her by her arm.

"The sun is still up, Fabray! You didn't feed for weeks! You will turn yourself into ashes the moment you put your blonde ass outside! I'll find her. Stay here."

...

Rachel couldn't believe it. She was running away from Quinn again. But this time she has a place to go, she wouldn't be wandering for NYC. She got into the nearest Karaoke's bar she could find out. She just had this need to put all this out of her, and the only way Rachel Berry could do it is singing.

Who was that woman? Definitely she was very beautiful. And Quinn said she loved her. That was why Quinn did not want to turn her into a vampire? Quinn did not love her. She had lost Quinn. But Quinn ever belonged to her?

She was torn.

She took the mic without ever look around.

_"I thought I saw a girl brought to life_

_She was warm she came around like she was dignified_

_She showed me what it was to cry"_

Rachel could feel her presence. She looks at her right and saw her, a blonde guardian, her imaginary Quinn looking at her. Rachel walks in her direction and looking at that imaginary eyes than she sings.

_"Well you couldn't be that girl I adored_

_You don't seem to know-or seem to care_

_what your heart is for_

_But I don't know her anymore"_

"Rachel, please stop." The guardian begs her. Rachel closes her eyes.

_"There's nothin' where she used to lie_

_My conversation has run dry_

_That's what's goin' on"_

"She can hear you. Please." The guardian tries again.

_"Nothing's fine_

_I'm torn"_

And then Rachel feels a cold touch on her shoulder. She opens her eyes to The Other Me standing beside her.

_"I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel_

_I'm cold and I'm ashamed_

_Lying naked on the floor"_

The Other Me grabs the imaginary Quinn by her arm, and joins Rachel in a duet.

(The other Me start to singing, showing the imaginary Quinn to the real Rachel.)

_"Illusion never changed_

_Into something real_

_I'm wide awake and I can see_

_the perfect sky is torn"_

"Please, Rachel. Don't do this." The guardian begs. Tears start to fall from her eyes. But Rachel just get closer to her and almost whispering.

_"You're a little late_

_I'm already torn"_

"No. She needs you. She loves you.", Rachel just shake her head to the blonde, she doesn't believe in her. Was too late now.

_"So I guess the fortune teller's right_

_I should have seen just what was there and not_

_some Holy light"_

Rachel could feel the emptiness taking over her body. Quinn was the only one she got left. Her only hope. She didn't understand, but she couldn't stand the idea of losing her.

_"But you crawled beneath my veins and_

_now I don't care,_

_I have no luck_

_I don't miss it all that much_

_There's just so many things_

_That I can't touch_

_I'm torn"_

(The Other Me voice grows stronger.)

_"I'm all out of faith_

_This is how I feel_

_I'm cold and I'm ashamed_

_Broken naked on the floor"_

And this time, The Other Rachel looks to that image of the blonde, that once was Rachel's guardian.

_"You're a little late"_

And Rachel says the next line feeling her heart broken.

_"I'm already torn"_

The two Rachels finished the song together. The guardian Quinn starts to fading away.

_"I'm already torn_

_I'm torn_

_I'm already torn"_

Suddenly a clap hands gets Rachel attention, she turns around and find herself looking into the eyes of a very handsome guy.

"That was an amazing performance. Please, let me introduce myself. I'm Jesse St. James, and I can ensure you, my beloved lady, that I can give you exactly what you want to."

He smile, and Rachel could see his fangs.

* * *

Tks for all FF and Fav!

So let me know if you like it!


	8. Just as long as you stand by me

Jesse devoured Rachel with his eyes.

The brunette looked around for the first time since she entered the karaoke bar. The place was modest but tidy, and some people, probably employees, retreated themselves slowly from the hall and bar. Rachel noticied that some of them glanced at her with pity.

She stared at Jesse. He still looked at her with those hungry eyes.

"You really are a wonderful pet, my dear."

"Pet? Excuse me?"

Jesse smiled and took the brunette's hands in his. Rachel was taken by a feeling of disgust and immediately pulled her hands away from him and growled for the vampire. Jesse seemed even more amazed after that, but Rachel was surprised. She had growled?

"Your Master did not taught you that it is lack of education growl to another person, pet?"

" I have no idea what you're talking about." Rachel turned around, decided to leave the place as quickly as possible. Why these things always happen to her? When she was determined to end with her life, none of that happened. She had to wait for weeks until Quinn appears at subway, but now every time she thought of leaving the blonde, someone always appeared to want to kill her, rape her, slap her, or simply stick their fangs into her...

Quinn.

The image of blonde appeared in her mind and her heart sank, and then Rachel remembered the stunning latina in Quinn's arms and her blood boiled with jealousy.

Jesse appeared in front of her, blocking her path to the exit.

"I think you don't understood the gravity of your situation, pet."

"My name is Rachel. I'm not anyone's pet! - Rachel growled showing her teeth. "Leave me alone."

The next thing Rachel realized, was her body slamming against the back wall of the stage. The vampire somehow tossed her all the way across the room. The brunette's body slid down the wall, but before reaching the ground, was trimmed by the cold hands of the boy.

"I really like you, my darling girl. But hubris is not something I'll tolerate. You got it, pet?" He pulled her neck exposing two small scars rounded tusks made by Quinn. "Your Master was careful with you, pet."

Rachel felt the icy fingers running through her neck. She thought of Quinn, and the morning that those scars were made, the morning when Quinn scored her, and then she understood.

"Do not touch me. She'll not like it."

Jesse pulled off his fingers of her neck. He was curious again.

"She?"

"Quinn. My Quinn." Rachel tried to keep her voice steady. Thinking about Quinn belonging to her, knowing that wasn't true, hurt her. Quinn was not her. Quinn belongs to that annoyingly sexy latina. Quinn loved her.

"Yours? Your Quinn? Interesting. And where is your Quinn, pet?"

"She must be looking for me. I-I said I would not take long. She is not very patient, if I take too long to get back to her, she'll come after me... and she will kick your ass! SO LET ME GO!"

Jesse laughed.

"I don't believe you, my dear. Judging by your lovely performance and your poor-lost-puppy-face, Quinn must have abandoned you."

Her sorrowful eyes became more evident.

"Oh, my poor darling little girl. I'm right, don't I? I told you once, my dear pet. I can give you exactly what you want."

Jesse pulled her arm and just at that moment, Rachel realized how much her body ached, but the real pain, the immeasurable pain, was yet to come. Jesse sank his fangs on her wrist. The pain was such that she almost lost consciousness.

It could not be true! It did not suppose to hurt that much. Rachel had been bitten by Quinn, and that time she no felt such pain.

"Stop! Please." She managed to beg between cries of pain. Flashes of Quinn's face appeared in her mind, the blonde seemed weak, angry and desperate. "Quinn..." she called on her mind.

The vampire dropped Rachel's arm. The pain stopped, but she couldn't get up. But then, she felt that smell. Her throat dried up and she opened her eyes. Jesse had his fingers covered with blood, her blood, and he ran his fingers to the brunette, like he was offering her a sweet. Rachel couldn't understand what was happening to her. She knew it was blood, and she wanted to feel it, drink it. She needed it.

"That's right, pet. Come on. Prove it. Come to me, little one."

Rachel tried to lean over to him. She didn't want to, but she felt she had no choice but to obey him. And suddenly, Jesse was no longer in front of her and the smell that intoxicated her senses was gone. She felt these cold arms around her aching body. She was across the room, in the arms of a blonde, a beautiful blonde with blue eyes. The brunette focused her vision on the other side of the room and her eyes widened at the scene before her.

The latin, the woman she had seen with her Quinn, have Jesse tied up by the neck in a corner of the bar.

"This time, you crossed the line, St. James." She heard the Latin woman growl.

"Found isn't stolen, Santana Lopez. I see you have not lost your penchant for intervening in the others business."

"Quinn is my business, St. James."

Rachel lowered her sight. "Sure. Quinn was her business. They love each other, right?"

"Hey." Rachel heard a whisper. The brunette looked at the blonde with blue eyes. "Do not be scared, Rach. Quinn is yours, and yours alone. Is that my San, despite she don't like to show it, likes to protect her friends."

My San?

"Oh, I'm Brittany, by the way." Said the blonde. Rachel felt her cold hand clutching her wrist while gently holding her. "That's my San. Quinn is her the creator. Quinn made my San immortal, and because of that, we were able to meet and be together. It is incredibly romantic, it's not?

Rachel stared Britanny who smiled back. A sound of a crash caused the two women looked at the bar.

Apparently, Santana thrown Jesse against the wall of bottles behind the bar and the vampire was preparing himself to retaliate. Rachel felt a chill and saw a blur pass by her and Britanny. A moment later, Quinn was standing next to Santana. Rachel shivered to see the vampire even more fragile and weak pale, snarling at Jesse.

She was visibly weak, even weaker than the last time Rachel make the vampire to drink her blood.

Jesse stared at the two vampires in front of him and smiled.

"Am I finally in the presence of the legendary Quinn Fabray?" His smile became debauched. "I imagined a more imposing figure. I can kill you in seconds, Fabray, and then I'll take your small pet and finished draining all the blood from that little body."

The blonde growled louder. Rachel understood what he was trying to do. Jesse was trying to get Quinn to attack him. The brunette's heart was beating frantically.

"She is not a pet, St. James, and you're not allowed to lay a finger on my Rachel, asshole."

Rachel's eyes widened.

'My Rachel? She said I'm hers?' And the realization of what she had done fell on over her, just like a bucket of cold water. 'Oh God what have I done?'

Jesse licked his lips and bared his fingers still soiled with Rachel's blood.

"I'm not allowed to do what?" The vampire exhibited his fingers to Quinn. The blonde's eyes narrowed and she looked for confirmation of what he had said.

"Santana? Is this true?" The blonde's body trembled with anger and Rachel could see her lips curving and her fangs showing.

Santana gulped and confirmed with a moving head. It was enough, Rachel didn't worried about the pain in her body, or with her ribs that seemed to squeeze her body, or with the dizziness she felt when she got up at once, or with Britanny calling her name. She threw herself in front of Quinn at the same time that the vampire was going after Jesse.

The rest happened very quickly. Jesse tried to take advantage of the situation and jumped toward Quinn, but before he approached, Santana and Brittany were already on the way. Rachel heard growls and the sound of things breaking.

Quinn held her tight in her arms, while Rachel tried to push the blonde with all her strength away from it all. The vampire has not imposed resistance and left herself be guided. When the petite brunette was satisfied with the distance conquered, she left her body fall in Quinn's arms.

Quinn grabbed her wounded arm and clutching her wrist tightly. The hazel eyes searched for the chocolate brown. She saw the gleam that she loved start to leaving Rachel's eyes. She was dying.

"How can you think I do not love you?"

"You never told me. You walk away from me." Rachel replied with difficulty. It was getting hard to breathe.

The fight had ended. The karaoke bar was once again plunged into silence. Quinn did not seem angrier anymore, perhaps, a little sad and worry. But Rachel couldn't be sure, her view was clouded although the pain in her ribs was decreasing, her legs became numb. Her whole body seemed strange.

"I saw you two together and listened when you said you loved her…I'm so sorry Quinn, I should not run away. I didn't understand and I mess out. "

"I love her but not that way, I created her."

"I know this now."

"Long time ago she was the one beside me, she saved me from loneliness but she was never for me."

"She belongs to Brittany..."

"Yes."

"And I belong to you."

"And you belong to me."

Rachel absorb the truth of those words. From the corner of her eye she saw Brittany and Santana beside them. There was no sign of Jesse.

"It's getting cold, Quinn."

"I know my love..." Quinn held the brunette's arm, squeezing even more wound made by Jesse, but the blood still flowed freely at the Rachel's cut wrist.

"I wanna be with you, Quinn. Please do not leave me." The brunette was so cold. She barely felt her body.

"I'll never leave you, my love. I said I want you by my side forever, remember?"

Rachel smiled. Quinn bit her own lip. The brunette could see a little bit of blood seeping from the blonde's mouth.

"I'm getting sleepy, Quinn."

"So, let me give you a goodnight kiss, my love."

By saying this, the blonde tenderly captured the brunette's lips with her own. Rachel felt the taste of the vampire's blood warm her mouth and deepened the kiss, sucking Quinn's lips.

They parted after a few moments, and Quinn cradled the body of the little brunette in her arms. Rachel was cold and unconscious.

"Where was Brittany?" She asked to Santana.

"She went to dispose the remains of that idiot, and got some blood bags for you, Fabray. You must be in form for when your girl wake."

Quinn stared at the unconscious woman in her arms.

"I'll be here when you wake up, my love."

"She will be a brat, you know?" Santana said.

"She will be my brat."


	9. Show me Forever

The sun rose on the horizon. Rachel could feel the morning breeze coming from the ocean.

But where was she?

_"Hey. Did you miss me? "_

WOW.

Beside her was The Other Me.

"I didn't expect to see you again." Rachel smiled at her imaginary copy. "You look different."

It was true. The other Rachel seemed less 'harmful' and her presence didn't brought any bad feeling or confused her anymore. It was almost as if Rachel and her imagine copy had finally made peace.

The Other Me approached slowly then Rachel saw the twinkle in her copy's now hazel eyes. The imaginary Rachel smiled.

_"Look around. This was the place where the missing part of me was born. "_

The place was incredibly beautiful. Green plains near the sea, one small village not very far away from where she was and a beautiful blonde girl laughing as she jumped some waves on the beach.

"Quinn."

That was her memory.

Rachel was inside of Quinn's memories?

"I'm you but I also belong to her." The Other Me also looked at Quinn tenderly. "I could not let you get away from what I love most."

"I could not ..."

"You were so scared Rachel and I could find other way to show you."

"I'm not afraid anymore."

"I know." Her image self was fading. "She's waiting for you now."

Rachel looked back at the waves on the beach and Quinn was looking at her smiling and with open arms.

Rachel opened her eyes.

"You're finally back, my love." Quinn whispered.

Rachel looked around. She was lying on Quinn's bed and the blonde was sitting beside her. The petite brunette could not help herself anymore and with a push involved Quinn in a hug joining them lips and kissing her hard.

"Hey, your two depraved! We're still here." Santana said. "Can you both stop it?" She continued throwing some cushions on the two girls. "You guys have all eternity to get to drooling on each other!"

Neither Rachel nor Quinn seemed to listen.

Brittany smiled sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Quinn, don't you think Rachel should eat before do it? I mean, I know that now the only thing you guys can think about is to keep going with your sweet ladies kisses, but these activities require a lot of effort and she must be hungry..."

Hearing Brittany's arguments Quinn broke up the kiss.

"Britt is right, love."

Rachel couldn't take her eyes away from Quinn. God she was ever more gorgeous that before. How could this be possible?

_'Oh, Santana had said that they had all eternity, and now Brittany said that she needed to feed, so that means that she had become a vampire? She is gonna be beside Quinn forever? Wow.'_

Quinn looked worried.

"Rachel, my love?" The hazel-eyed blonde frowned. Rachel looked surprised and confused. Had she just realized what she was became? "I had no choice. I couldn't lose you, my love. I was selfish and didn't take your desires in consideration..." Rachel looked even more confused. Quinn began to panic. "Oh, Rachel, please forgive me, baby. I ruined all your dreams of being a Broadway star and I condemned you to roam for all eternity as a bloodthirsty monster like me and..."

But Quinn was interrupted by another deep kiss, a kiss even more deeper and more intense than the last one.

"You call me baby." Rachel was smiling. She took the blonde hand with her own. "_Baby_, I have all eternity to realize my dreams of singing on Broadway." The brunette said broking the kiss. "And if be at your side forever is some kind of punishment please let me be condemned for all the sins of mankind."

Quinn's smile couldn't be bigger.

"You call me baby…"

Santana slap her own face.

"God. I can't take those two…"

Quinn continued ignoring Santana.

"Rach, you're aware that for now on you will have to feed on human blood?" She said biting her lower lip.

Rachel sat on the bed and raised an eyebrow.

"About this, I have some demands."

"Demands?" Santana raised her hands. "I said she will be a brat, Fabray" The latin vampire started laughing.

Quinn ignored her again and nodded to Rachel, speaking very gentle.

"Rachel my love, do you realize that there is not much to be negotiated in this matter."

Brittany pulled Santana into her lap.

Rachel cleared her throat. She was really thirsty.

"Well, I think in part you are right. Since my metabolism depends exclusively on blood to keep my bodily functions at work, I think I have nothing to argue about my new diet. However, my beliefs and ideals are still the same and I'd rather opt for less conventional means of acquiring the necessary blood to meet my daily needs. "

The three other vampires looked at her open-mouthed.

Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Q if your girl mention any of those vampires of the Twilight Saga I'll rip her head off."

"Rach, my love... things don't work exactly like in the books and I don't know if..."

"I've always wanted to taste a dolphin, San."

All room fell in silence and all girls looked at Brittany.

Rachel shook her hands laughing. Her thirsty was increasing especially after she saw the bags of blood on the dresser's room.

"I am merely suggesting that we nourish blood that had been donated..." and she pointed to the blood bags on the dresser. " I think it should not be too difficult to get a daily supply of them and well...I can make some exceptions but I really would like to feed myself with blood that had been donated by people who had the same principles vegans I've had once."

Quinn blinked incredulously.

"Do you want to feed yourself with the blood of vegan people?"

"By donated blood from people who are vegans, Quinn."

Another minute of silence.

Then Santana burst out laughing.

"Almost two hundred years, Q! Two hundred years waiting and you finally found yourself a partner that will turn your world upside down! "

Rachel crossed her arms and pouted.

"I have my beliefs and I don't want to give them up!"

One smile slowly welled up in Quinn's face. She pulled Rachel and captured the brunette's lips with hers.

"You are everything I ever wanted, Rach." Rachel smiled shyly. "I love you forever."

Rachel pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, Quinn. I'll love you for all eternity. "

"Can I still taste a dolphin, San?"

Quinn and Rachel smiled softly. Santana rolled her eyes.

...

Rachel was on the balcony of Quinn's apartment watching the sun goes down between the New York City building. That was the first sunset that she watched as a vampire, and she could not be more fascinated by the beauty that her new eyes were able to capture.

Quinn's arms enveloped her in a hug. The blonde rested her chin on the shoulder of her partner.

_"When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we'll see... "_

Quinn whispered softly in Rachel's ear and the brunette turned to face her and continued to sing.

_"No I will not be afraid, I will not be afraid to_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_So darling, darling, stand by me, oh stand by me_

_Stand by me, stand by me "_

Quinn could not contain herself and kissed Rachel.

"I thought you liked to hear me sing" The brunette teased.

"And I love it, my love." The blonde pulled her by the hand leading Rachel back to the room. "But now all I want is to show you how much I love every single part of your body."

Rachel blushed.

"I did not know this side of you, Quinn."

Quinn took Rachel in her arms and spun her in the air. The two girls fell on the bed laughing.

"I waited a long time to have you with me Rach, and I want to show you how much I love you forever."

Rachel fit her body next to Quinn's, and whispered before kissing her.

"Show me Forever, Quinn."

And then they start "forever" lost in each other arms making love under the moonlight.

* * *

At last the end. Thank you for having followed me on this journey.

I'd love to continue this story in another fic, so if you want let me know.


End file.
